New light
by fanfictionstoris1998
Summary: It's been 6 years since Jacob last saw Bella. And he's still not over her. But when he gets back to his school in california after being home in la push for 4 months? There's a new girl in town. She's a mesmerizing beauty, and as soon as Jacob lays eyes on her? She's all that matters to him. But she holds a secret of her own. As they grow closer, will they figure out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**Hey there! So I am like totally new to this site( At least with writhing stories). I have wanted to have my own account for some time, and write my own stories but I never actually got it done. Which means I'm new to all of this, so please don't be too hard on me, if this story isn't that good. I'm really trying to do my best. Oh and keep in mind that my main language isn't English, so there will probably be some spelling and grammar mistakes. Well that was all I had to say/write.**

Enjoy the story/Chapter 

_Jacob's pov_

Well here we go again. The trees were passing by fast, as I ran through the warm sunny woods. I was glad that neither Lea, Seth or Embry was in their wolf form. At least I got a little more time left to just dwell in my own thoughts without someone listening. I was on my way back to that dreadful place, that some people called life. You know the going to school, partying, and playing football thing. Well I got to admit it was better than the last four months I spent in la push. And of course I was the only one needed back home, me being an alpha and all. Life sucked. Oh yeah your probably wondering what a twenty four year old guy, is doing living a life as a "normal" teenager? Well two years ago me and my pack decided, that maybe it was about time that we graduated high school. Yup lame huh? That's what I tried to tell them, but no they thought it was a splendid idea, said I needed to live a little, maybe even find a girl. Yeah right all girls were the same, I mean I hooked up with a lot of these crazy teenagers that threw them self at me. But no one could ever compare too **her. **But in a way my pack were right, at least I was kinda over Bella now. Meaning I didn't think about her all the time anymore. Seriously why should i? Either she was turned into a cold hearted bloodsucker or she was dead. I never find out which one it was, not that it mattered cuz both ways she's dead. It had been hard for Charlie, but at least he had Sue. They said it was a disease she caught on their honeymoon. I don't understand why they didn't just say it was a plane crash or something. I mean why let Charlie go trough all that stress of not being able to she his daughter when she was sick, and then just ring one day and say she's dead? They Cullens also came up with the story that Edward committed suicide. Tsk yeah right, stupid bloodsuckers. That's another perk of going to school in sunny California, cuz there is rarely ever any vampires. Embry and Leah didn't think it was that great, because that meant they didn't get to kill them. And Seth still had the idea that some vampires weren't that bad. I don't get that kid sometimes. But oh well all in all we were doing okay, of course it's hard living with a moody girl eh woman, a guy who thinks hes hilarious(Which he isn't), and Seth who is always so irritating happy. The four of us was quite something. Quil is still a little sad he couldn't join us, but he would have had it harder if he had to leave Claire. _"Yeah and we wouldn't want to deal with that"_ Embry interrupted. And suddenly all three of them were in my head. Great. _"Ah man don't be so depressed, we just missed you" Seth said. " Speak for yourself little brother, I just wanted to see what this mongrel was up too"  
" I missed you to Leah" I said with sarcasm. _Oh well maybe I could getan update of things, now they so crudely decided to interrupt my moments of peace. I hadn't talked to them for almost three weeks now, so it wasn't that bad too be in touch again. "_Well there has been some animal deads lately, but we haven't caught the smell of vampires since that time last month, so not really any news with the supernatural stuff. The only other exiting news is our new queen bee at school, but you have already heard of her"_ Embry said. And he was right, just after I left for Forks, a new girl moved into town, apparently living on her own. She was immensely beautiful, according to my pack members. Who all liked her. And that kind of surprised me; I understand that Seth and Embry would like her, but Lea? Defiantly not, it was rare that Lea ever liked anybody and especially girls. But apparently she wasn't just more beautiful than a model; she had a great personality too. Yeah right. I seriously think they overrated her a little bid, cause common, nobody can be that perfect._  
"Trust me Jake, Renesmee is! Like you thought even Lea likes her, and that defiantly is saying something about her, she's hard not to like!" _Seth had a point and Lea even said he was right. Oh well she's still just a teenage girl, not like she means anything to me. Even has a weird name… Renesmee? Who calls their child that?

_**Next day at school**_

_Renesmee pov._

I was trying to help the girls get the routine right, but they were having a hard time with some of the tricks, Cheerleading can be hard so that's understandable, I didn't think so of course me being a half vampire and all. Which is why it didn't surprise me, when I was picked, as co captain after only three days on the squad. I looked up when I heard the football Coach Yell something to his team; I caught Lea's eyes and gave her a smile. She was a good friend of mine which a lot of my other girlies didn't understand; they thought she was scaring and rude. And I had to agree that she might seem that way to some, but to me she wasn't the least bid scaring I mean seriously? Not even a big bear scared me; it was probably the other way around. And even though most of the girls at school didn't like Lea, they absolutely loved Embry and Seth, which I understood cuz they were always fun to be around, but the girls was always throwing themselves at them; it was like some of them had none self respect. And apparently their other cousin Jacob was even more of a womaniser. I had never met him before, because he took of on some vacation a week before I started. But heard of him I had. Quite the looks he was said to have, not that I cared. A lot of handsome guys hit on me everyday, but as always they were turned down. I didn't go for that stuff, the just wanted my body. My eyes caught one of the football players… Number nine, Jacob Black. He stood with his back towards me, but I could easily tell that the girls probably were right about his good looks. He was tan, tall, and good build, from what I could see. I was broken out of my thoughts by one of the girls, Jennifer.  
"Hey ren you're coming to the party on Friday right?" I just nodded and ran up to Lea, who was on her way over. "So are you going to try out on the squad, or did you just stop by to look at my amazing flawless beauty?" Lea furrowed her eyebrows at me and then grinned " Well it looks like you could use some help, but no I actually came to watch my cousins and brother try playing football, by the way you have to meet Jacob" and then she grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me to the other side of the field. Geez she had a strong grip. We pushed through a lot of the guys until we were besides Seth, Embry, Matt, Chris and of course Jacob. Lea didn't even care that they seemed to be having a very serious discussion, about how unfair Coach Johnson was today. "HEY guys!" She yelled which got their attention right away. Before she could continue, Embry cut her off "Oh Jake man, this is Renesmee, the girl we told you about" So they talked about me huh? Not that I could say, that it surprised me. And then that Jacob guy decided to introduce himself, but he didn't get that far, cuz just as he started talking i looked at him, and our eyes met. And he just kinda stopped talking and moving. Oh my god he was breathtaking. I think I was frozen too; I just kept staring at him. I couldn't even think straight, there was just something about him. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he kept his gaze on me, seriously I never blushed and know I did just by this guy looking at me? But he just had that look in his eyes, like he finally found me or something. And I couldn't look away. I didn't really understand it, but I was almost certain that everything would change from now on.

**Hope it was an okay Chapter/story so far.  
Should I continue or just stop? I think it was a little rushed so  
it probably wasn't that good. But then again this is my first story ever.  
Well review and all that stuff. Oh and if you guys think I shall contine please tell if each Chapter should be maybe a little longer or shorter, cuz I really have no idea ****  
Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

**Hey guys… Thanks for all the reviews! **** I'm gonna try to update regularly. But I'm going to boarding school on Sunday, which means that I am only going to be home in weekends and vacations, so I can't promise that I will update that much :-/  
Well that's all for this time, enjoy…  
**_  
Jacob pov.___

Mesmerizing that's a good way to describe her… Wait no? Perfect! And those eyes, so deep.  
In the back of my mind, my conscience screamed at me that I should probably stop staring at her, because it was most likely weird for her, but I couldn't help myself. I mean common? The girl was my whole reason for existing. Wait I minute did I really just think that? Wow this WAS kinda weird; I just met this girl like what? A minute ago but already she meant so much to me, and I just knew I would never be able to live without her. And then Matt decided to stop me from embarrassing myself even more than I already had, by smacking me on the head. Hard.

" OW! What the fuck man?" I said snapping out of my thoughts, and forcing my eyes to leave those beautiful deep brown ones.

" What? Somebody had to break you and little Renesmee out of that moment you guys had" He said grinning.  
I choose to ignore him and looked at Renesmee again, who was already looking at me, until she realized I was staring at her also, and then she looked away and blushed. I almost grinned, I mean that was a good sign right?

" Hey I'm sorry about that before… I just I, umm well I don't really have an excuse, I hope I didn't like creep you out or anything, oh god I am probably creeping you out now… How about I just introduce myself? I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" I said well more like stammered and held my hand out for a handshake… Shit I was acting like an idiot, but luckily she just giggled which I might add was probably the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

" Renesmee Masen, and don't worry about that before I wasn't better myself. " She said while shaking my hand, and giving me the most breathtaking smile.

" Well well, maybe this is love at first sight? What do you think Chris? I mean have one of you guys ever seen Ren blush this much before? and Jake man, sorry to say but you are so much worse than Renesmee" Matt joked. I just glared at him, but didn't say anything, he was after all right. Hmm I wonder if she fells the connection to. Maybe she even feels the exact way as me? Jeez I sound cheesy.

" Oh shut up Matt, you don't have to be such an idiot, just because I would never date you, there is no reason to judge me for blushing, I mean so what? Maybe I just find him a little bit better looking than you." Renesmee said what I sly grin.

" Oh just you wait girl, one day you WILL fall for the Matt charm, and we will live happily ever after"  
I growled at that, she IS MINE. Luckily it was too low for normal humans to hear, so it was just Seth, Leah and Embry that heard it, and I finally let my eyes wander to them. They all had knowing looks on their faces, which told me they knew I just imprinted. Oh well they would find out sooner or later either way so it didn't matter.

" In your dreams maybe" that beautiful voice said. A voice which defiantly matched that incredibly beautiful face, and that perfect body, oh shit stop thinking like that Jake. She was without a doubt just as beautiful as the pack had told me, probably even more.

And then Ashley Williams decided to join us… Oh what a joy. She was also on the cheerleading team, and had a thing for me a while back.

" Jakeeey boy, your back, and looking better than ever I see" She said trying to sound sexy.

" Um yeah, I got back yesterday" I answered scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. While my eyes shot back to Renesmee, she didn't look too pleased with Ashley.

" That's good, I missed yooou, oh you met Renesmee I see." Ashley said while glaring at Renesmee.

" Oh yeah they defiantly have met each other Ashley, so no need to worry, I don't think that there will be any problems with these two getting along, I mean that's what you meant right?" Embry asked with a sly smile. Haha he got her good on that one.

" Umm, I umm yeah of course, you know how 'good friends' me and Renesmee are, so yeah it would, be weird if her and Jakey didn't get along since hes umm my friend also, yeah that's what I meant." She mumbled while looking around.

" Yup but like Embry said no need to worry Ashley, I think me and Jacob are going to get along just fine, right Jacob?" The angel said while looking at me.

" Yeah without a doubt" I said right away, cuz theres no way we wouldn't. Renesmee smiled at me, and then turned to Ashley.

" Well I think you and I need to go change, cuz its getting a little late and I really need to get out of this uniform, besides I promised coach that I would go over some new routines, when I get home" Wait a minute did she mean that she was going to leave already.

" Hmm okay fine, bye Jakey see you tomorrow" Ashley said while winking at me, and then spinning around and walking away"

" I have to leave too, sorry guys. It was good to meet you Jacob, I hope we will get to talk some more another time" Renesmee said with a shy smile.

" You too Nessie,, and we will defiantly get to talk some more" I said while trying not to look sad that she were already leaving.

" Nessie?" She said questioningly.

" Um yeah, Renesmee is quote a mouth full, and since it seems everybody else calls you Ren, I thought that I should have my own nickname for you, if that's okay with you?" I asked a little nervously.

" Hmm Nessie, I like it. Kinda reminds me of the lock Ness monster, but still it's cute, so yeah you can call me that. Bye guys see you all later" She said waving, and then she left.  
The lock Ness monster? Hell no! She was more like an angel send from heaven.

_**Later at Renesmee's house.**_

_Renesmee pov._

Tap, tap tap tap. OH stop that. I said to myself, while I put the pencil away. Jeez I wasn't even half way through my homework, and it was already eight thirty. Normally I would be done in no time because I already know the answers. But I just couldn't concentrate right now. Which probably was because I kept thinking about him. Jacob black. He was handsome, but still I have met a lot of good looking males, but never have I paid this much attention to anyone of them. There was just something about him. His husky voice, black hair, tan skin. The way he looked at me, or maybe the way he growled when Matt and I were joking and he said I would be his someday. If I was a normal human I wouldn't have heard it, but since I wasn't I did, and if I heard correct it sounded pretty possessive. And the weird part is I liked it, the thought that I was his and no one else's, and that he was mine of course, was just so appealing. Stop renesmee! This is absurd, you just met this guy today, you know nothing about him, and already you are thinking like a little school girl who is deeply in love. I snorted. I wasn't normally like this, at all. I needed something to drink. Yeah that was it! I hadn't hunted in like one month. _****_

I hurried upstairs and found uncle Em's big sweater with the words 'Stop worrying I don't bite' on it, and a pair of old jeans, and my hunting sneakers. As I was on my way down my phone rang.  
_  
"Hey Alice" I an_swered. And quickly took my phone away from my ear, when a high pitched squeal reached me. "_ Renesmee! I just sent you the most amazing shoes ever, they should be there tomorrow morning, and you should totally were them to that party on Friday! Which I know you will, cause you are the most amzing niece eveeer!" _She sang__

" I am your only niece aunt Alice, and yes I will wear them"

" Good! Luckily you don't have your mothers' fashion sense, I tried to get her in some NORMAL high heeled shoes yesterday, but oh well you know your mother, so damn stubborn" Alice grumbled. And she was right. I looooved shopping, maybe not as much as her, but defiantly a lot more than my mom.

"_Oh and Renesmee? Your mom will probably call you sometime tomorrow, cause her and your dad are out "hunting" right now, and i should warn you, daddy dearest isn't taking you being gone much better, he is still sneaking around in my mind to find out where you are so he can come and drag you home, but still you have to come home for a visit soon we all miss you"_ Great.. I love my dad I really do, but he is waaaay to overprotective. He didn't really give me permission to leave, but seriously I needed to have some freedom, and try to be a little like a normal teenager, which was probably why the rest of my family understood my decision, but my dad? Well he still thought of me as a six year old. Okay technically I had only been alive that long, but mentally and physically I was like a sixteen year old.

_" I'll try aunty but if I do come back daddy will most likely lock me in a cage and never let me leave._ _But I can't talk anymore right now, I have to hunt before it gets too late, but tell the rest of the family that I love and miss them okay?" _I said

_" Will do, be careful honey, we miss you too. Bye love you" _She said and then hung up_.  
_I shook my head, so what if I wasn't normal, I had everything I needed. A amazing family, great friends, Freedom and maybe just maybe in the future I would have Jacob. No that would never work Renesmee I scolded myself. He was a human, and someday he would die, which I wouldn't, I would stop aging when I turned seven, and then be stuck like that forever. Oh well he was just a guy, yup just a guy, I didn't need him. Right? Oh just stop thinking I told myself and then took off hunting.

**Hmm yup that's it for this time guys, I hope I will get to update soon but like i said before i don't have, that much time to do this kinda stuff right now.  
But well I hope it was an okay Chapter.  
Have a good day/night people **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**I'm back! So i finally have some time to write a new chapter, and get on with this story.  
I have been a little lost with what I want to do with this story and chapter for that matter, but yesterday I decided that I should at least try to get on with the story.  
So enjoy ******

_Renesmee pov._

_**  
**__There was threes everywhere, a forest that's for sure. The sun was shielded behind a pair of clouds; I could hear the small animals and insects crawling around and enjoying life. It wasn't cold, but I could easily tell that this defiantly wasn't California, but even though I hadn't been here before I felt so peaceful, and in a weird way the place still felt familiar. Like I had been here before? Who knows, maybe I had.  
A wolfs howl could be heard, a little bit away from where I was standing. I started moving towards where the sound came from, and the closer I got the faster I ran. And suddenly I stood right before the biggest wolf I have ever seen. Beautiful it was. It had deep brown fur that I just wanted to reach out and touch. The wolf took a step towards me, and its familiar brown eyes looked at me knowingly. Maybe I should be afraid? No the wolf wouldn't hurt me. I was sure of it. I started walking towards him, but stopped when a deep growl came from him. I knew it wasn't directed at me, it just couldn't be, this was my wolf, and he would never hurt me. Huh? My wolf? What the hell Renesmee? And I dint know if it was a male or not, so I should say it instead of . But right I was, the wolf stood beside me staring right at four vampires. Why didn't I smell them before? Their blood red eyes, stared right at us. And I just knew i couldn't get away. And fight? I could try, Emmett and Jasper had given me lessons when I was younger, so I would know how to defend myself if I ever came in a situation where my family couldn't be there to help me. But four full blooded vampires, against a half vampire? I had no chance. So was this how I was gonna die? Alone with a wolf by my side?  
I didn't even have time to come up with a plan, before they sprang at me. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact that never came. I looked up again and saw the wolf fighting the vampires. It handled them pretty well, and it looked like the wolf was winning. But suddenly one of the vamps had his arms around the wolf and I knew that he would break its neck. in a matter of seconds. A high scream escaped me, and fear struck me like never before. And just as the vampire was about to break the wolfs neck? A beep reached me_.

And I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. My breathing was way uneven, and I could still feel the fear that just moments before had seemed so real. Weird dream, that's all I had to say. I shook my head, trying to shake the dream like state I was in away. I have to get up and get ready to go to school, I told myself while standing up from my bed, and walking over to my closet to find an outfit for today.  
I decided to just put on a designer dress, a pair of ballerina flats, and a leather jacket. And last but not least some jewelry's to complete the look. Simple but still something my aunties would approve of.  
I walked into my bathroom, fixed my hair, and applied a little bit of make up to my eyes and lips.  
Now I only needed something for breakfast, and no not a dear or any other animal for that sake. I hunted last Monday and since its only Friday, I can go on without it for a while now.  
So I ate some cheerios and then I was on my way to school.

_**At school**_

_Jacob pov.___

Geez I thought I would never say this but I was actually exited to go to school today. Oh and yesterday too, and Wednesday, and Tuesday. And for the first time in my life I wasn't looking forward for the day to end. But not that it surprised me. Or Seth, Leah and Embry. I mean that was just one of the ups with imprinting. Or downs some would probably say, cause common seven school hours a day? That just wasn't enough time. Not when I wanted to be close, and with Renesmee like every freaking second. Luckily she is friends with the same people I hang out with. So we were actually starting to get to know each other. But it could be hard sometimes, i had already figured that out. Because Nessie… Well she's hard not to like, and a lot of guys want to go out with her. And even though she turns them down, it's not exactly something I approve of when some guy hits on her just to get in her pants. Cause she is MY girl. I just had to prove that to her first.

" Hey Jake man? We are going to the party tonight right? Ren's gonna be there" Embry said singing the last part, breaking me out of my thoughts. We were walking in the school halls, on our way to history class.

" Yeah were going, but no stupid business this time, _understood Embry?"_ I said referring to a stupid thing he has with playing some weird joke on someone. Last time we were to a party together, he decided to hire some guys who looked like girls. And to my surprise there was actually a lot of the guys, that thought they were chicks, and let's just say they weren't too happy when they find out they were about to have sex with someone of the same gender as themself. We actually got in a lot of trouble because of that specific joke. But I must admit that it was quite funny, to see the guys run out screaming with their pants half way down. Especially Matt. Hahaha another reason as to why he will never be good enough for my Renesmee, I mean seriously? He couldn't even see that those guys weren't chicks? That's just plain weird and stupid. Nessie's way too intelligent for him; I seriously think that, that girl knows everything. We have a lot classes together and it seems to me that she knows even more than the teachers. Pretty embarrassing for me, cause I have like lived eight more years than her, but still she seems just as mature as me. And she defiantly has a lot more knowledge than me. But even trough I'm not the smartest guy, I seem like a genius compared to Matt.

" Jeez it's not like I actually hurt somebody, I'm just having a little fun with them, but oooh no. You have to go all alpha like on me"

" _Embry" _I warned him, while looking for a place to sit in the classroom. And then I searched for Renesmee. She was sitting in the back while me and Embry sat nearly at the front in the room.  
She caught me staring at her, and gave me a small wave, and smiled that amazing smile of hers.

"Okay, okay I get it no jokes. I can do that, but still. Way to ruin the fun" Embry finally said, and I nearly rolled my eyes at him. But the teacher walked in and started talking.

"Okay listen up everybody. Now I know that a lot of you are busy this weekend, so to be a little kind to you all, the project I normally had planned that should be done on Monday, is too be finished on Friday." Mrs Brown said. While I and probably the rest of the class, came with comments on either, that we were glad that we had a little more time. Or that we was just pissed, that we even had to do this stupid project to begin with.

"Quite now everyone, or I'm gonna have to change the date to Monday again.  
Thank you. So now that I know that I have your attention, I'm going to name the pairs you have to do this in. And no complaining on who you get paired with and that's final" Mrs. Brown shouted.

" Okay first we have Lily Jones, with Matt Parker"

" Embry Call and Jennifer Adams" Embry was quick to give Jennifer a wink. I defiantly know he doesn't plan to use his time with her studying. I thought while I listened on to the rest of the pairs.

_Renesmee pov._

I wasn't really paying attention while the teacher yelled out our names. A project about American history and events that happened from 1600 to 1900? I most likely knew a lot more than she ever would on that matter. I mean I had friends and family that actually had been alive in that time.

Hmm right now I couldn't wait to get home, take a shower, and! Get ready for the party. Yah! That is waaay more interesting than this. Geez I'm glad my dad isn't here to hear my thoughts. If he knew that I would rather go to a party, than learn stupid history things, I already knew everything about. I would be so grounded! Okay I must admit I haven't actually been grounded for real before. But that's probably just because I didn't have anything to be grounded from. I mean how could i? I didn't really go to school before I started here, and I didn't have any human friends before either. So it was basically impossible to really ground me.

" Renesmee Masen, and…. Jacob black" The teacher said, and she finally got my full attention.  
Jacob huh? Suddenly this project sounded kind of interesting.

My eyes searched for Jacobs, and when I found them he gave me a sly grin and winked at me. I smiled and looked away blushing like crazy. And here we go again.  
I think I have found myself acting more and more, like a little school girl in love from every day there has gone since I met Jacob. Wait hold on a minute Renesmee, you've only known him for a week, so that sounds plain cheezy. Oh god. I'm gone mental! Talking with myself IS not a good sign. I repeat not a good sign!

Well you know that you wish you could kiss those beautiful lips of his. Oh and run your hands through that black, shiny hair of his. And hear him breathe your name in your ear. And those abs of his, so touchable, right? And then you just have to go a little further down and you would… ARGH shut up brain, shut up! Stop thinking crazy stuff Renesmee. Stop it! I told myself while literally hating my brain for bringing those thoughts into my mind.

And there it goes again, that stupid brain of mine, saying I have a crush on Jacob?  
Pft I have not. Nope I don't like Jacob Black that way. And that's just it! Okay? I don't...

But luckily before my brain made me go completely nuts, the bell rang. Now I just had to get this school day done, and go home, relax a little. Make myself ready to the party tonight, and then just have a fun time with my girls. Yup that's it no boys at the party and defiantly no Jacob. I will not do anything with him, or even try to flirt with him. It's just one little party, shouldn't be that hard not to do anything, other than being friends that's just having fun with him. I can do that. I can do it, I seriously mean it. While on my way out of the door I bumped into said person I was thinking of, but luckily for me he was paying attention and caught me before I fell.

"Whoa slow down there Nessie, or should I say partner in crime? Seems like we're going to be spending some time together to work on this project huh?" Jacob said

"Partner in crime? Jake just so you know I'm more likely to be the cop, than some criminal. But still it could be fun to be the hot police woman, who captures poor little criminal Jacob. But yeah we are going to be spending some time together, but can't we figure out when and where to study on Monday? Cause I think I have some cheerleading practices after school next week, but I can't remember when" I joked and then turned serious again.

"Well you can capture me anytime you want. And yeah that's cool with me, so see you tonight right?"

"Yeah see u tonight, bye Jake" I answered while a blush crept up on my cheeks AGAIN.

"Bye Nessie" He said and gave me that smile that can make any girl swoon, before he turned around and walked away.

And I just stood there, while my heart was beating way to fast while I blushed like a mad women. And I told myself _you can do this Renesmee, you can do this! Yup no funny business tonight, it can't be that hard! I can do this… I can? Oh shit I'm screwed. _

**Oh god I felt like that took forever to writhe. I now know where I want to go with this story, but I find it a little hard how to go about it.  
But I think I did pretty well with this chapter considering, I had huge writhers block and I was in a kind of hurry to finish.  
Well until next time, goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

**Hey people. So i'm sick right now, and it really sucks **** But know i have some time to use, so I can writhe some more. YAH! Lol I'm dying of boredom, so maybe I'm gonna upload a few chapters in the next days? Hmm who knows. Oh yeah that's right I do :-D  
Hahahaha have a good day or night guys.**

_Nessie pov._

Loud. And crowded. That's what I thought as I made my way through the many people, with my two best girlies Lily and Sophia. I can't say I didn't like to party cuz I certainly did. But then again if I could decide it would smell a little bit less of alcohol and sex, and the music most defiantly wouldn't be so loud, you know vampire hearing and all. I tried to listen and keep in on the conversation, Lily and Sophia was having, while I searched the place for familiar people. Okay I admit it, I was looking for none other than Jacob Black.

" So Ren? Are you gonna try to get it on with Jacob tonight? Eh?" Lily asked slyly grinning. Oh god not again. Both Lily and Sophia had the idea that I wouldn't be able to contain myself with Jacob close by. They had been bugging me about it the whole time, while we were getting ready for the party. I groaned, and shot her a glare.

" I already told you guys, I do not have a crush on him, and I don't plan on doing anything with him tonight!" They gave each other a look.

" Uh huh. Sure whatever you say girl, but we all know you guys have to hots for each other" Lily said elbowing me in the side. " Yeah Ren. Its sooo obvious. I mean those secrets looks you give him, and the ones he gives to you? You both defiantly feel a connection" Sophia added.

A connection? Okaaay so maybe I feel something for him. But I don't think he feels anything for me.

"Exactly! Oh and wouldn't it be so cute if they got together Sophia?" Lily exclaimed loudly getting some looks, from the people closet to us. We had made our way over to the drinks, so I filled a cup up to myself.

" Yah! Omg that would be awesome! I mean, Ren has turned every guy down and she's like the golden girl of the school. And then we have Jacob, well we know that he likes to have fun with girls, but he has NEVER paid any real attention to anyone other than Renesmee. It's like a typical love story just like in the movies. So romantic!" Sophia squealed while bouncing up and down in her heels. I swear that girl sometimes reminds me so much of Aunty Alice, that it scares me.

" Yup they should totally hookup" Lily decided.

" Hello!? Girls I'm right here if you haven't noticed, and I am telling you that nothing is ever going to happen" I grumbled taking a sip of my drink.

" Yeah yeah… I give it three weeks, before you two can't keep your hands of each other" Lily said before Sophia butted in " One. Before this week is over they are gonna be together! Say 36,24 dollars to the one who is right?"

" Oh you have a deal girl" Lily answered while shaking Sophia's hand. And I just sat there flabbergasted. Did. They. Seriously. Just. Bet. On. Me. And. Jacob. Hooking. Up?

" Okay that's it girls. You are both sooo dead! You seriously did not just do THAT" I exclaimed when I got to my senses.

" Whoa calm down there honey. Are you drunk? Oh I better take you home then" A voice came from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with none other than Matt, Embry, Chris AND JACOB. Oh kill me now please.

" No I'm not drunk, and no you are not going to take me home Matt! Geez…" I growled. Trying to calm myself. Okay I most defiantly have both my parents' tempers.

" Someone's in a bad mood huh? So what where you guys talking about that got Ren here, so angry?" Embry questioned. " Well we was just trying to get Ren to admit…" Further Lily didn't get in her answer, cuz I gave her a death glare that said _"don't you dare".  
_

" Nothing that you will ever find out about, so just drop it okay guys?" I finally said.

" Yeah yeah. So ready to get this party started guys?" Chris said. Getting nods from all of us, before we made our way out on the dance floor.

_Jacob pov._

They party was fun enough. But when i Got the chance i snuck outside to get some fresh air. Since it was some rich girl holding the party, it was quite a Big place. Like a manison or something. I was about to walk inside again when her exotiating smell hit me. I looked around, and sure enough ther she was sitting on a bench occopiad by her phone.

" So let me guess. Either you enjoy freezing to death, or you are to drunk to notice that the party is inside and not out here. Huh?" I asked walking towards my angel. She looked up, when she heard me, a surprised look on her face.

" Neither... I just needed to get some peace from all of it, what's you're excuse?" she said. A smile creeping its way up on her beautiful face.

" Just getting some fresh air, but Nessie? You really shouldn't be out here in only that, it's freezing" I said trying to hide that I was a little bit worried about her. She had a short black dress on with only a light jacket over. Of course she looked amazing in it, and normally I wouldn't think that much about this stuff. But this is the girl whos the whole reason for my excistieng, were talking about. So no wonder I'm worried about her healt.

" Don't worry Jake, im not cold. And besides I never get sick anyway" she said sure of herself.

I just looked at her qustingly, debating with my self if she was telling the truth. While I took in her apperensence. She really was the most beautiful person on this planet. Her brown hair falling lose down her back in those pretty curls. And her smile, her lips so soft, I would guess. Can't wait till I get to kiss them. And then there was her deep brown eyes, so enchantinging. And of course... Her perfect body. Okay geeez snap out of it Jake snap out of it! But oh god I wanted her. Not just in bed, but in every way possible.

" So do you want to go back inside?" She asked while standing up.

" Hmm. What? Oh yah, but on one condition" I said.

" And what might that be almighty Jacob? huh?"

I grinned while taking a step closer to her, so close that we were touching each other. I leaned in and whispered " Dance with me!" Her eyes snapped straight to mine before she answered.

" Deal" and then she took my hand dragging me inside again. But I didn't really complain.

**_Later at nessie's place._**

_Renesmee pov._

Home sweet home. Or something. I walked into my house, and stumbled right into the kitchen to get some water, while I thought about the one and only Jacob Black. And to be more precisely, that kiss we just shared, not even 10 minutes ago.

He offered to drive mé home after the party. Okay it wasn't really a request, cuz I didn't really have a say in the matter, but I didn't complain. I was kinda in need of help, since both Sophia and Lily, apparently "forgot" all about that I needed a ride home. Tsk yeah like that's the truth. I bet they set it up on purpose when they saw me and Jake together. Probably thought that they could get something to happen between us. And they kinda did. But so help me, if they ever find out they succeded, I would never hear the end of it. I shook my head while my thoughts drifted back to that kiss..

_" Thanks for the ride, your a life savior" I said as I stood out of the car. And looked questioningly at Jacob when he also got out of the car. But i figured he most likely wanted to be a gentleman and follow me to the door._

_" I owed you, after you turned my normally boring night, into something fun. Besides I don't wont you walking home so late at night alone, who knows whats out there in the dark" he answered smiling sweetly at me. I nearly snorted when he said the last part. I could take care of myself I I had to. And if he knew what I was he probably wouldn't think I was so defenseless. But then again, he would most likely never know that some horror characters actually was real. And that I was one of them, we'll at least half one of them._

_" I can take care of myself, so thank you very much. But I do appreciate not having to walk home" I said a little bit irritated._

_" Maybe, but who knows if a big bad wolf decided to attack you, so better be on the safe side" he answered with a sly grin. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. While we stopped at the door to my house._

_" A wolf huh? Sure I shouldn't be more afraid of you?" I grinned at him._

_" Me? you really think that lowly_ of_ me? I'm hurt" he joked trying to sound shocked and sad._

_" nah, maybe? You are a guy you know. And I think a wolf probably would be more of a gentleman" I said back_.

_" uh Huh? And what do you suppose I would do then" He said while moving forward so much, that our noses where touching._

_" I... I dont know? Wh. What would you do?" I stammered my breath getting caught in my throat. I was suddenly nervous, and my heart was beating to fast for my liking._

_" I can show you! If you want?" He said well more like whispered. I didn't trust my voise so I just nodded. While looking at his lips. He took his hand and lifted up my chin so we were looking in each otheres eyes. _

_He leaned in, but stopped quickly again, waiting for me to tell him to stop. But I didn't. I wanted this so much it hurt. i looked at him nodding slightly signaling him to continue. And he did. So soft I thought, while my hands locked behind his neck, getting him to deepen the kiss. I could feel his lips moving against mine. And oh god, he was a good kisser. Like something you only see in the movies. I couldn't even describe how amazing it felt to kiss him like this, so passionate. Finally after kissing for a while we stopped to catch our breath._

_" wow that was just... Wow" I said still completely mesmerized from the kiss, and I already missed the feeling of his lips on mine. _

_" yeah wow. That was amazing Nessie, I can't even describe how much I have wanted to do that... Your amazing" he said, and I think he too was in a trance like state. His hand reached out stroking my cheek and pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear._

_" I know what you mean, I have wanted to do that since we met" _

_" we'll for my sake, you can kiss me all you want" he answered, while a giggle escaped me, and I could feel my cheeks heat up._

_" I'll keep that in mind then." i Said while leaning in and capturing his lips again. This time it was just a quick peak, but it was still so wonderful. I took a step back reaching for the door handle. And said " I had a really good time, so no way are we not repeating this another time"_

_" yeah we defiantly have to spend more time together, after this i don't think I'll be able to let you go" he breathed. I just smiled and said "good". While my hand opened the door._

_" good night Ness"_

_" yeah good night, see you soon I hope?" i asked and Jacob just nodded. __i gave him one last smile and a small wave, and got inside closing the door after me._

I smiled just thinking about it. And I had to admit that maybe just maybe I was falling for Jacob. I couldn't deny it anymore. Not after that kiss. I just hoped that in the end all this would work out in some weird kind of way. Cuz things always happens for a reason right? Nothing's really just a coincidence. Well no need to dwell on that I told myself, while getting ready for bed. I was actually tired for once so I quickly got changed, and jumped into bed, falling asleep with a certain guy on my mind.

**Well well. This chapter was pretty good I think. Finally we have some real Jacob/Nessie moments. What do you guys think will happen next? And what about all the supernatural? Are Renesmee and Jacob going to become a couple? Will they learn more about each other? Only I know the answers to that so until next time you just have to wait :-)**


End file.
